1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to preparing heavy resids for further processing such as in FCC feedstocks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
All crudes when they come from the oil fields contain varying amounts of dirt and impurities, metals and other contaminants such as sulfur. The crudes must of course be further processed before they can be used in normal refinery processes. In a catalytic cracking process, for example, for petroleum fractions, a balance must be maintained between the maximum amount of metal contents that can be tolerated and the carbon content. Generally, the feed is treated to remove heavy metals by a cheap and inexpensive catalyst and thereafter treated with another catalyst to further remove the heavy metals and/or sulfur and/or other heavy atoms that might be present.